Secret Lovers
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: A one-shot, might be another chapter, of a secret kept between Noctis and Lightning. Can Stella ever figure out what's going on between them or will Noctis ever decide to spill the beans?


**It's been awhile since I've last written something about Lightis! Mainly I'm writing Amuto or FerrisWheelShipping fanfics. But I'm back! Hopefully I've gotten the hang of writing this couple. Sometimes it get's frustrating writing them but I survived! :D **

**If I get enough reviews, I might just write a 2nd chapter for this story. Maybe about Stella finding out. Anyways sorry for the wait, without further ado, here is Secret Lovers!**

* * *

><p>Noctis was growing more aggravated by the second. He wanted his royal duties to be over fast but clearly it wasn't going to happen for him. Prompto and Ignis stayed with him so they could help him out when he got frustrated.<p>

Now as he was finishing the last report, which was his last job of today, he could finally go do what he was so excited about. He was meeting up with someone special, a secret lover. Well it's actually not very secret when his three best friends know as well.

This girl was someone who actually gave meaning to his boring life as a prince. She went by Lightning which was a fake name. Only her sister knew her real name. Her hair was a light pink with light brown streaks in some areas of her hair. Her eyes were electric blue that always could catch someone's eye.

Noctis could feel his hands growing more tired as he wrote. His writing hand was aching. Ignis sigh before pulling the pen out of his hands. Noctis looked up at his brown haired friend who wore glasses.

"You can go, Noct. I'll finish the report." Although Ignis didn't want to, he acted selfless and helped out his friend knowing his work would take a while. A small smile appeared on Noctis's lips before he turned around and headed to the door that leaded to the castle's hallways.

As his hand closed around the door knob, Prompto, a blonde, spoke up who was sitting on one of the leather couches. "Can I come and meet Lightning?" Prompto had heard of her but he has never actually met her. Actually the only one who met her was Ignis since he drives Noctis to meet her.

Noctis told him a simple no causing Prompto's lips to form a frown which Noctis ignored and left. Noctis could feel excitement building up inside. As he walked past the maids with a confident smile, in the corner of his eyes he watched their faces flush. Well who wouldn't flush seeing a handsome man such as him?

Stopping at the entrance, the knights bowed before opening the large double doors. "Good evening, your highness." Two knights spoke, watching the young prince exit the castle. He walked up to the car that was parked right beside the castle's stairs. The car was his ride.

He opened the passenger seat's door when a brown leather jacket was thrown at him. "Put it on." The driver said. The driver's name was Gladiolus who had brown hair and a scar over his eye. Noctis put on the jacket, sat down in the passenger seat, and closed the door.

Gladiolus then handed him a mask that would cover up the upper part of his face, the area around the eyes. "A ballroom mask? Really Gladiolus, is this all you can think of?" Noctis asked raising an eyebrow, not impressed of his thinking, even Prompto could do better.

"Noct, I watched a poop load of Disney movies for you, you should at least give me some credit." Gladiolus had spent all last night watching Disney movies from Snow White to the newest one Tangled. Noctis thought about it for a minute before coming to a conclusion that Gladiolus did deserve some credit, hell Noctis couldn't even go one minute watching a Disney movie especially when they start going into song. He shuddered at the thought of having to watch one of the movies.

"That's what I thought." Gladiolus said, looking at the road as he drove. Noctis put on the ballroom mask that showed his magnificent hazel eyes. The ride was silent till they were almost there when Gladiolus suddenly spoke.

"What are you going to do when Princess Stella finds out? You know she has strong feelings for you." Noctis sighed, he knew that day would come but he hoped she wouldn't find out anytime soon. He cared for Stella but he just didn't feel the same way she did. Stella was more like a sister. She was sweet and pretty with that long blonde hair of hers, she just wasn't Lightning.

"I'll be forced to tell her." Noctis replied looking out the car's window to see the city's buildings standing tall.

"Does Lightning know about this?" Noctis nodded. If he kept a secret from Lightning, she would punch him in his guts. She hated being lied to. "Is she alright with that, Noct?"

"Yes but she wishes I would tell her before she gets hurt but I know she'll get hurt either way." Noctis did have a point, no matter what happens Stella will have her heart broken. Unless he chooses her then Lightning would get hurt.

Their conversation ended there since they arrived at the destination. Noctis was outside of the car when Gladiolus said one last thing. "Tell Stella, Noct." Noctis nodded slowly before shutting the car's door and putting the jacket's hoodie over his head.

Surprisingly, no one could recognize Noctis in his disguise. It helped Noctis relax a bit. Now he could focus on looking for Lightning.

The place they decided to meet at was near Caelum Park's entrance. It was a lonely park that not many people visited. Mainly people went to bars or nightclubs at this hour which made it perfect for Noctis and Lightning to use. It also made it easier to spot Lightning.

She was standing on the pavement, phone right at her ear, wearing a brown t-shirt, a white jacket, blue jeans, and small brown boots. Her outfit was simple and easy. She never did like to dress up like most girls did.

With a smile, he walked up to her, trying to not make a sound. Why? He's trying to scare her.

"Serah are you sure you're okay staying at home alone?" Lightning asked her sister who was on the other line. Serah was her weak spot. Noctis took his time approaching her, watching his footsteps. "No you cannot have Snow over. I don't want him in my house." Snow was Serah's fiancé who was a pain in Lightning's butt.

'_Just a little bit closer.' _Noctis thought, the closer he got, the harder he tried not to step on anything that could snap into pieces. Lightning had sharp ears and it was insanely hard to scare her. This could be an achievement on Xbox 360 or a trophy on Playstation 3 if he scared her. Well if this was video game.

"If I see Snow in the house when I get back, I swear to Etro you're dead. Bye Serah." Noctis panicked, when she put her phone into her jacket pocket. Luckily, she didn't turn around giving him the chance to take a few more steps.

"I know you're there Noctis. You can't scare me." Lightning turned around with a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip. Noctis could feel his jaw drop.

"How could you have known I was here?" Lightning rolled her eyes; he'd have to be sneakier than that to even make Lightning jump.

"I saw in the corner of my eye a guy wearing a ballroom mask and you always wear disguise when we meet. Who wears a disguise that obvious in this city?" Noctis shrugged, he didn't know either since it wasn't his idea to wear this.

"The citizens didn't know it was me."

"They probably thought you were cosplaying." There was that or Gladiolus was really great at disguises.

Noctis took a step closer to Lightning so that their bodies were almost touching. Lightning was a bit shorter than Noctis but when she looks up at him, she gets a perfect view of his hazel eyes. "I missed you this week." Noctis said with a sweet voice. An arm snaked around Lightning's waist. He moved his head to point where their lips were almost inches apart but Lightning stopped him immediately.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked, simply not happy that she stopped him. He missed the sparks that were made when their lips came in contact.

"It's just I don't want to kiss you with that stupid mask on." Noctis didn't hesitate to take the darned mask off, he hated it as well. A smirk appeared upon his lips as he snaked his arm around her waist once again.

"Now where were we?" Noctis asked in seductive voice that he only used around Lightning. Lightning put her arms around his head. His hair tickled and poked her soft skin.

"I think we were about… here." Lightning pulled his head down a bit so the distance between their lips was slightly open. Noctis took the chance and collided with her light pink lips. He didn't know what it was but he loved the feeling he got when he and Lightning kissed. Noctis licked her lower lip asking for entrance which, of course, Lightning obliged. Their tongues danced with each other until they both had to stop for a breather.

"Have you taken my advice and told Stella about us?" Lightning brought up as she regained her breath. Noctis really couldn't help but wonder why everyone was pushing him to tell Stella about his secret. He loved the thrill he got when he did something he wasn't supposed to.

"Because the second I tell her, I bet you she'll run off to tell my parents." Noctis answered looking into her electric blue eyes.

"What's so bad about that?" Lightning asked staring back into his hazel eyes that were no longer hidden behind the stupid ballroom mask.

"Knowing my parents, they probably forbid us to see each other. My parents always did like Stella." Noctis's words were filled with sorrow. If he believed in shooting stars granting wishes, then he would grant a thousand wishes to marry Lightning.

Lightning could feel her mood begin to drop and her heart stop beating. Why push him to tell Stella when it could mean that they could never see each other again? A frown was easily seen on her lips which made Noctis feel terrible for even telling her. This is why he never told Stella, he didn't want the best part of his life spending time with Lightning to be over in a flash. He dreaded a day like that to happen. He'd probably die. Lightning brought meaning to his life and if she disappeared, his life would become dull and meaningless once again.

Noctis brought her into a loving embrace before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I promise you, I'll do whatever we can to be together."

"But for now let's stay secret lovers."


End file.
